


Close To Your Heart

by th3d3adg1rl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, nicee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adg1rl/pseuds/th3d3adg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas finally move in together and decide to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To Your Heart

Dean stared at the small apartment in awe. Their first place. They finally moved in together after six months. Cas turned towards him, smiling brightly.

"We did it, Dean! Our own place." Dean nodded at him, his grin widening. Cas ran about the apartment, opening boxes that Dean brought in and moving things into their rightful place. They moved furniture into each room and cleaned the floors and sinks, making the apartment seem truly theirs.

Before, they had mostly lived in Cas's apartment, Dean would occasionally go to his place and grab clothes or what not. They finally decided that moving in sounded like a good idea. Dean was glad they did. He loved Cas more than he ever thought he could love anyone. Whenever he saw him, his heart swelled. He felt so right. Like they were made for each other.

"Babe, what're you thinking about?" Cas asked from behind, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. Dean turned to face him, staring into his now sky blue eyes.

"You," he answered. Cas grinned and kissed him gently. Dean leaned into the kiss, pulling their bodies together and grabbing Cas's ass while lacing the other hand in his dark downy hair. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth, licking gently but surely. Dean broke away and heaved Cas up bridal style, carrying him to their bed.

When they reached the bed, Dean threw the shorter man down onto it and followed immediately, straddling his hips and kissing him passionately. Cas grabbed at Dean's shirt, pulling it up his back. Dean pulled away and helped him get it off all the way. Once it was off, Cas flipped their position and looked at Dean with so much love, like he wanted them to meld together and be as close as they could be. He then set to work, kissing, licking, sucking, and biting his way down Dean's chest. Dean moaned and hummed with pleasure. He pulled Cas back to him and gave him a long and hot kiss, undoing Cas's shirt, and sliding it from his shoulders. Cas pulled away and resumed trailing his way down to Dean's crotch. He looked up at Dean, his eyes gone dark with lust, and gave him a mischievous smirk before undoing the fly.

"Cas," Dean breathed at the sudden contact of Cas palming him through his boxers. Cas went on, pulling his jeans and boxers off swiftly. He then kissed up Dean's thighs, sucking marks and licking over them gently. "Please," Dean begged. Cas obliged him, taking his cock into his mouth. Dean yelped in pleasure, relishing in the heat of Cas's mouth around him. He licked him up and down and bobbed his head, working what he couldn't fit with his hand at a rough pace. "I'm close," Dean whispered. Cas took his mouth off of him with a pop.

Dean took the opportunity to tackle Cas and yank off his jeans to palm him through his briefs. He was wearing the pink ones with bees on them. Dean huffed a laugh and then yanked them down, pulling them from his ankles and tossing them back into the room. Cas hissed at the sudden release of his hard cock. He grabbed a bottle of lube and placed it beside them. Dean went down quickly, almost unable to wait. He took Cas into his mouth and gave him a light suck.

"Dean, more." Dean didn't need to be told twice. He licked him in the places he liked and at the perfect pace. "Dean, I'm gonna," and then Dean stopped. He slicked up his fingers and slowly eased one inside the dark haired man, causing him to moan loudly. Dean worked him open, quickly getting to three fingers. He hit his prostate each time making him shake. Finally, Dean pulled out his fingers and lubed up his length.

"Are you ready?" Cas nodded impatiently. Dean eased himself inside. Cas gritted his teeth before quickly relaxing. Dean started a slow and hard pace, making sure to hit Cas's prostate each time. "Ahh, Dean.. harder," he sighed, grabbing onto Dean's shoulders. Dean sped up, plowing into him and bringing him closer to finish. He was starting to see spots. "DEAN," Cas screamed as he came and Dean came right with him with a cry of his name before collapsing on top of him.

After he caught his breath, he pulled out and searched for the wipes they had put in the side table. Once they were clean, they snuggled up together, Cas laying on Dean's chest while he stroked his ebony locks.

"Dean?" Cas looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you." Dean smiled at his angel.

"I love you too, Cas."


End file.
